Ash Glashtyn
Ash Glashtyn is an Unseelie waterhorse who was born into the Each Uisge's lake. He was adopted by Augus Each Uisge, and they have grown up together as brothers. He is close friends with Gulvi Dubna Vajat, and is famous in the fae realm for his glamour, which tends to warm people and make them feel good. Introduction Alignment Unseelie Appetite Humans. Ash has a difficult relationship with his own Unseelie appetite, and prefers to eat the elderly, or people who are terminally ill. He also eats an uncommon amount of human realm food, including non-human meat, which potentially makes him less powerful than Augus. Species Glashtyn (a type of waterhorse) Heartsong Unknown. Ash's heartsong is currently a secret, even to Ash (and as of The Ice Plague #2 ''only known to not-poignant). They have stated that it begins with an 'A' and that it will be revealed during ''The Ice Plague #3). Only Augus knows Ash's heartsong, and he's always said that he'll only reveal it when Ash is about to lose it, as he believes revealing it will corrupt the heartsong. Class * Inner Court: Current as of The Ice Plague #2 '' Previously: * Underfae (pre ''Game Theory) * Inner Court (pre Game Theory) * ??? (It's unknown what status Ash was changed to - if any - prior to Game Theory ''after he served on Augus Each Uisge's Unseelie Court). * King / Co-Monarch (''The Court of Five Thrones ''alongside Gulvi Dubna Vajat) Names/Titles/Aliases Life Appearance Ash is described as a slightly muscular waterhorse of relatively average height (he's shorter than Gulvi, Gwyn and Augus), with short curly hair in different shades of red, brown, black and blonde, though it looks predominantly auburn. He grows pale green waterweed in his hair. He has clear, pale skin, and hazel eyes that can glow when he feels hungry or predatory. Though Ash and Augus are often defined by their differences, they share a similar nose and jawline, suggesting Ash has a strong jawline and nose. Ash prefers to wear clothing from the human realm, and is often most comfortable and often seen in jeans and t-shirts with prints on them. He tends to wear casual wear, and during the Masque in ''The Court of Five Thrones ''his mask was that of a beagle. Species: Glashtyn In his true form, he is a dappled, red pony-looking waterhorse, with a short mane and tail that has pale green waterweed in it. He is considered against type, and typically, previous Glashtyn used to have black hair and green eyes, like Augus does. Ash has never been seen shifted in the canonical Fae Tales universe, though the author has said on Tumblr this will happen in ''The Ice Plague #3. '' The Glashtyn is considered to be more of a sexual sadist than the Each Uisge. Like Augus, he needs to feed on humans and then tear them apart in a lake (preferrably one with a home base) before needing several days to digest his meal. The liver is deathly poisonous to him. Personality Ash has an outward cheerful, warm and extroverted personality. He is charming, good at making friends, protective, caring and compassionate. This makes him 'unusual' among Unseelie fae, but instead of being maligned or ostracised for it, he is well-loved, perhaps because he famously enjoys drinking and tends to procure alcohol for other fae. Ash's inner nature is more complex. He has a strong over-protective streak and can be malicious when defending loved ones. This is most obvious in Ash's treatment of Gwyn at the end of ''Game Theory ''and throughout ''The Court of Five Thrones. ''Ash can be stubborn, refuse to see reason, and justify horrendous actions if he feels someone has been wrong. In addition, because he has such a difficult relationship with his own inner waterhorse, he has repression issues with his dark side, and notably loses control of his predatory nature while starving during ''The Ice Plague #2. ''The Raven Prince makes it clear that Ash's inability to reconcile his nature with his predator is the reason he has so little control over his hunger. Ash is unusually soft-hearted. He says that he hated the idea of eating humans as a teenager and tried to refuse it for as long as possible, and got very upset any time he had to kill a human, because he cared for them. He even decided to mainly live in the human realm and only visit Augus every month/few months, preferring to make friends with humans, something Augus views with disgust. Ash ideally prefers to befriend terminally ill people, or the elderly, and can even ask for their consent before killing them. He sometimes uses his glamour to soothe them, though he says when he has them in a lake, he's a waterhorse like any other (implying he's a sadist who enjoys tearing apart his prey). Ash is aromantic, and has never been in a canonical relationship. He notably has a very high libido, and is pansexual, not-discriminating when it comes to who he has sex with. He often prefers to have sex with random humans over weekends, using his glamour to 'let them down easy' at the end of the weekend. Ash is not comfortable using his fae abilities around others, though he has become increasingly comfortable since being in the employ of Gwyn's Unseelie Court in ''The Court of Five Thrones. '' He is a fierce friend and ally, a good fighter, and as seen in some of the canonical extras, a polymath multilinguist with many different skills. He is humble and even self-deprecating, and he's quick to encourage others or let them know that he's there for them. If he sees what he's done to wrong a person, he will apologise and try to make amends. Special Abilities Fae Abilities '''Compulsion: '''Ash is very competent and powerful when it comes to using compulsions, the ability to make people do what he wants. When Ash is speaking in compulsions, it's indicated by the presence of italics. Augus and Ash are immune to each other's compulsions. '''Glamour/Dra'ocht: '''Ash has the strongest glamour/dra'ocht of any fae except for Crielle Ferch Fnwy. It's so strong that he can use it to calm populations ''en masse, ''and this was utilised to great effect during the Winter Court in ''The Court of Five Thrones. ''Ash sometimes uses his glamour without realising, and he doesn't always have an idea of just how much he's influencing other people. '''Waterweed: '''Ash has an ability to grow waterweed, and presumably to shoot waterweed from his wrists like Augus. '''Dome: '''Ash has an ability to create a magical underwater dome to shelter a more 'human' or dry cottage/house at the bottom of a lake. It is said that waterhorses can only make one of these in their lives. As far as we know in the canon, Ash has only made one. '''Growth: '''An innate plant-growing ability. Ash demonstrates this in ''The Court of Five Thrones. Magical Propensity Ash's ability to perform magic is unknown, his ability to sense magic is also unknown. Skills Relationships Folklore/Mythology Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Unseelie Category:Main Character Category:Monarch